


First Anniversary

by hotfruits



Series: family!verse [6]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Yugyeom plans a special date for his and Bambam's one month anniversary (with a little help from his family, of course).</p><p>Sequel to First Crush.</p><p>Chapters 1 - 2 super fun fluffy times</p><p>Chapter 3 (mild) underage drinking and sexual content. using the mildly dubious consent tag as extra precaution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on twitter @bambams_heels ♥

Yugyeom swears as he dashes across the street, moments before the walk sign turns red. An angry drivers honks his horn and Yugyeom waves them off, throwing an unimpressed look over his shoulder. The driver, in return, flips him off as he peels away, speeding aggressively down the street.

“Some people, I swear,” Yugyeom shakes his head as he mumbles to himself, before continuing his journey towards Nayeon’s apartment. He could see the complex looming up ahead and Yugyeom hoped his brother was there; the jerk wasn’t answering his phone, but Jinyoung tended to spend the majority of his time with his girlfriend, so he hoped luck was on his side today.

He enters the building and immediately sighs, the warmth from the heaters a sweet relief compared to the cold outside. He loves winter as much as the next person, but the long walk from his school to Nayeon’s apartment left him a shivering, sniffling mess, with his scarf pulled over his cold nose and hands shoved into his too thin gloves.

He begins to unravel the scarf from around his neck as he finds the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reaches the second floor. He pushes the door open and turns left, walking briskly down the hallway and eyeing the doors. When he reaches apartment 2J, he knocks on the heavy door and waits, hearing faint voices from inside. A moment later and the door swings open, Nayeon’s hair falling from its bun and her clothes a rumbled, haphazard mess. He snickers and says, “You’re missing a sock, noona.”

Nayeon rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless, inviting him into the apartment. He toes off his shoes and leaves them in the foyer, along with his backpack, jacket, scarf, and gloves. He kicks the items into one neat pile and follows Nayeon into the living room, where his shirtless brother is glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest. “Why?” he simply asks, as Nayeon leaves and returns a moment later, handing Yugyeom a chocolate milk.

Yugyeom thanks her and takes a seat on the carpeted floor, avoiding the loveseat his brother and Nayeon have just plopped down on. They are both looking at him expectantly as he shoves the straw through the foil seal, taking a long sip of the sweet, chocolate drink. He pulls away with a sigh, Nayeon’s smile still bright, while Jinyoung looks like he’s about ready to strangle him, and quietly admits, “I need help, hyung.”

Jinyoung’s anger immediately softens and he eyes Yugyeom, this time in concern. “What’s going on?” he asks, uncrossing his arms and taking one of Nayeon’s hands into his own. Yugyeom watches as he gives the delicate hand a squeeze, and feels a small twinge of jealously. “Is it Bambam?”

Yugyeom glances down at his own hands, fingers too long and adorned in the cheap, plastic rings that Bambam won for him at the arcade last week. “Kind of, but not like,” he pauses, glancing back up at his brother, “Bad, you know?”

Jinyoung wrinkles his nose. “Does Dahyun speak this eloquently as well?” he directs the question towards his girlfriend, who lightly slaps his shoulder in response. He snickers and turns his attention back towards Yugyeom, brows furrowed as he asks, “So, it’s about Bambam, but not anything bad? Am I translating your teen-speak correctly?”

“I knew I should’ve gone to Jackson first,” Yugyeom mutters to himself, unsurprised that his brother is teasing him, but inappreciative of it, nonetheless. “He’d at least listen to me before being a dick.”

Jinyoung shrugs. “I am my father’s son, what can I say?” he says, referring to their Appa and the brutal, nearly savage way he teases all of them. “Okay,” he takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out, “Serious time. What’s going on?”

Yugyeom glances over at Nayeon, who gives him an encouraging smile, and back to Jinyoung, who is waiting patiently for him to speak. He wipes his sweaty palms onto his slacks and opens his mouth, but it feels like the words are stuck on his tongue. He wets his lips and tries again, managing to squeak out in a hurried tone, “Our one month is coming up!”

Nayeon and Jinyoung glance at each other, before erupting into a fit of giggles. Yugyeom groans and falls onto the floor, burying his reddened cheeks in his hands. “Oh my god, that’s so cute!” he hears Nayeon gush to Jinyoung, the two going back and forth about how “adorable” and “precious” he is.

A bare toe pokes his shin and Yugyeom peeks at Nayeon from between his fingers, her own cheeks red from laughter and her eyes twinkling. “We’re sorry,” she giggles, not sounding very apologetic at all, but then adds, “If it helps, Jinyoung and I were both nervous messes on our one month anniversary.”

Yugyeom uncovers his face and sits back up, his interest piqued. “And everything went wrong, too. Remember when your dress caught on fire?”

Nayeon snorts and nods her head, hiding her grin behind her hand. “Or when the waiter spilled hot soup on my crotch?”

Nayeon gestures for Jinyoung to stop, as she slowly melts onto her side, her body shaking with repressed laughter. “It was insane, Gyeomdoong,” Jinyoung smiles as he speaks, a few giggles still spilling through, “And I remember walking Nayeon to her door, with our clothes ruined and bodies slightly burned, and just thinking…” he pauses, resting a hand on her thigh, “Damn, I think I’m in love with this girl.”

“Idiot,” Nayeon giggles affectionately, lightly kicking Jinyoung in the stomach.

“So,” Yugyeom interrupts the couple, drawing their attention back on him, “As long as Bambam catches on fire and I injure my dick, we’ll be as perfect as you two?”

“Idiot,” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, pretending to kick over his chocolate drink. Yugyeom squeaks and quickly snatches it away from Jinyoung, pouting at his older brother. “As long as you care about Bambam and he cares about you, then whatever stupid shit you kids get up to, will be just fine.”

“Maybe avoid fancy restaurants, though,” Nayeon cautions, adding with a smirk, “Especially with Bambam, he owns a surprising amount of lace and silk for a teenage boy.”

Yugyeom blushes, defending his boyfriend’s honor with a stuttered _he’s just fashionable_ , but even he can’t deny that truth, and erases fancy restaurants from the list in his mind. “What should I do, then? It’s gotta be special!”

“Ask daddy,” Jinyoung suggests helpfully, but Yugyeom can also detect the silent request to go the fuck away. “He’s got tons of pictures from their anniversaries over the years.”

Yugyeom stands up and thanks the two, pounding Jinyoung’s fist and bending over to peck Nayeon’s cheek. He quickly makes his way towards the foyer and reassembles himself for the cold walk home, before locking the door behind him.

***

Thankfully, Yugyeom doesn’t encounter any more assholes along the road, which gives him a peaceful walk home. It also allows him the opportunity to get lost in his thoughts, as well, his mind whirling around Bambam and their one month anniversary. He didn’t even know it was approaching until Bambam brought it up during lunch, and Yugyeom had nearly choked on his sandwich. He looked over at his boyfriend in surprise, who just shrugged and said, “Well, it would be fun to celebrate, right?”

Yugyeom nodded his head vigorously, always eager to please Bambam. His boyfriend grinned and flung his arms around his neck, no doubt leaving a glossy stain on his cheek after kissing him there. “I’m so excited! One whole month, babe, can you believe it?”

Even now, Yugyeom still can’t believe it. It only seems like yesterday that he and Bambam shared their first kiss in his bedroom, all hesitant and shy, wrapped in each other’s inexperienced arms. Since then, though, it’s been a whirlwind of heated kisses, holding hands in between classes, and cuddling on the weekends and getting to know each other over quiet whispers; like Bambam’s favorite color (blue), favorite meal (tom yum), and his celebrity crushes (G. Dragon or Rain, depends on his mood). He even knows a little about the serious things, like Bambam’s struggle to accept himself and the death of his father.

It feels like he’s known Bambam for years, so for their relationship to be only a month old…seems so young and unimportant. Bambam is important, though, and that’s why this date has to be special. He needs something that will convey how much he treasures Bambam, and how badly he wants to continue dating him; maybe even for years and years.

When he finally arrives home, the sun has set and dinner is nearly finished cooking. He can see his daddy’s disappointment that Jinyoung and Appa won’t be joining them this evening, his brother too busy with Nayeon and Appa too busy at work. “But that’s okay,” Youngjae says, his smile never wavering, “It’s been awhile since my baby and I got to talk.”

“Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you,” Yugyeom begins, setting his spoon down, “After dinner, can we look at the pictures of your guys’ anniversaries? I kind of…need ideas, for Bambam and me,” he blushes, feeling the warmth in his numb cheeks.

“Of course!” Youngjae agrees with a smile and the two quickly finish up their meal. Once the table is cleared and the dishes are cleaned and drying, Yugyeom waits on the couch, a blanket over his legs, while daddy gets the photo albums. He returns a few minutes later and carefully sets the heavy book on Yugyeom’s legs, before turning to the first page.

“Oh my god,” Yugyeom immediately gasps, eyeing the younger version of his parents. His Appa has dark, almost maroon-colored hair, with several piercings adorning his ears and a smirk on his face. He’s also wearing a studded leather jacket, a graphic tee underneath, and ripped jeans, which are tucked into black boots.

Daddy, on the other hand, has a bright red hat perched on his head, and an even brighter smile on his face. He’s dressed in all black, from his t-shirt to his converse, and the ridiculously floppy hat is the only splash of color in his ensemble. “Oh my god,” Yugyeom repeats, this time with a chuckle as he looks over at his daddy, who now wears grey in his hair and wrinkles along his cheeks. “What’s the story here?”

“Our sixth month anniversary,” he reaches out and touches the picture, his fingers lingering over Appa’s face. “We ate McDonald’s on the roof of Jaebum’s apartment, which overlooked the city. It was surprisingly romantic, until the landlord interrupted us,” Youngjae fingers glide over to the next picture, where they are wrapped up in each other’s arms. “We had to go back inside, but Jaebum asked him to take a few pictures first. This one is definitely my favorite.”

Yugyeom waits until he moves his fingers and turns the page, eyes widening at the sight that greets him. Appa’s hair is still maroon, but the sides are shaved, and the whole thing is…very cool, to say the least; especially the silver ring that is wrapped around his bottom lip, which fits nicely with the ripped jeans and band t-shirt.

Daddy, once again, is dressed in all black (except for the pink snapback) and smiling like Christmas came early, holding Appa’s hand within his own. “Have you two always been this different?” Yugyeom can’t help but wonder, looking over at his daddy questioningly.

He shrugs. “Jaebum was always edgier than I, appearance-wise. Although, I definitely won after getting my nipples pierced,” Yugyeom snorts, remembering that story all too well, “We had our differences, of course, but we agreed on the important things, like family and beliefs. In this picture,” he says, switching back to the original topic of the evening, “It was our one year anniversary. We both had some money saved aside and took the train to Busan for the weekend,” Youngjae pauses, his grin softening, “On our second night there, Jaebum asked me to move in with him. We ended up leaving earlier than planned, in order to move all of my junk out of the dorms and into his apartment.”

Yugyeom wonders if it’s normal to think your parents are kind of adorable, before moving onto the next page, and the next, each filled with its own unique story. While his daddy continues to reminisce, Yugyeom can see his parents slowly aging before his eyes. His Appa’s hair fades to black and the piercings go away, and it isn’t long until he can see the frown lines, the splash of grey, and the slight pooch in his belly that resembles the Appa he knows today; it’s the same with his daddy, although there is one thing that never changes in these photos. “You guys still look at each other the same way you did in your twenties.”

“We’re cute like that.”

Yugyeom rolls his eyes and closes the album, feeling the worn leather beneath his fingertips. “So, favorite anniversary, then?”

He takes a moment to consider, tapping his finger against his lip. “Oh, I know…” he says, smiling despite the sadness in his tone. “It was the year my mother passed away, just a few weeks before our ten year wedding anniversary. We didn’t have much planned because we had you two, but I remember coming home from work and the house smelled…” he stops, clearing his throat, “It smelled like all of my favorite foods from when I was a kid. I spent most of the evening crying and worrying you and your brother,” he stops again, chuckling quietly, “but it was exactly what I needed.”

Yugyeom’s eyes widen, and just like that, he knows exactly what to do for Bambam.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom carries out his big date plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on twitter @bambams_heels v^^

Yugyeom is fussing over the table and re-arranging the napkins for the umpteenth time when the doorbell rings, just a few minutes after seven. He jumps with a squeak and quickly abandons his floral apron, throwing it into the kitchen. The doorbell rings again and Yugyeom swears, checking his appearance in the hall mirror. Of course, there’s a sheen of sweat along his cheeks and nose, and his hair is frizzy and tangled. The doorbell rings a third time and Yugyeom sighs, accepts his fate, and opens the door.  
He stutters out a pathetic hello as Bambam enters the house, smiling up at him and looking so damn beautiful. He’s dressed casually, in a dark blue sweater and black skinny jeans, which are tucked into his black boots. The ends of his sweater hang over his hands, which is adorable, while his jeans elongate his legs, which is too tempting to not ogle at.

“See something you like?” Bambam teases, slipping out of his boots with a smirk. Yugyeom blushes and looks up into Bambam’s eyes, but immediately regrets it when he notices the other is wearing makeup, his full lashes framing his brown eyes perfectly.

“You are way too pretty to be with me,” Yugyeom finds himself muttering, not for the first time, and Bambam scoffs and tiptoes up to Yugyeom, giving him a kiss. He can taste the cherry flavored gloss, even after Bambam breaks the connection, grinning at him with his plush lips.

Yugyeom thinks about kissing the boy once more, running his hands through the carefully styled locks and then under the blue sweater, but stops himself, remembering the plan. “C’mon,” he says, his voice quiet as he grabs Bambam’s hand and leads him into the kitchen, where the sweet aroma makes the smaller boy pause, looking up at Yugyeom in confusion.

“So, don’t be angry,” Yugyeom starts, rubbing his thumb along Bambam’s soft knuckles, “But I kind of paid Jungkook on Friday to steal your phone during last period, so I could get your mother’s number.”

“That’s…” Bambam pauses, losing his train of thought as he eyes the table carefully. Yugyeom watches as Bambam takes in the folded napkins, the blue flowers arranged in the glass vase, before settling on the tom yum, which is nearly spilling over in the decorative dish Yugyeom poured it in. “What happened next?” he finally asks, his voice thick.

“I called her, and in a mix of terrible English and even worse Thai,” he chuckles, “I asked her for some recipes.”

A lone tear makes it way down Bambam’s cheek. “Why?” he asks, sniffling as he few more tears fall.

“Because you miss home,” Yugyeom replies, dropping Bambam’s hand so that he could help the other to his seat. He gently pushes on Bambam’s shoulders until he’s sitting down, then begins to make his way towards the other side of the table until Bambam stops him, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

He looks down at his boyfriend, who looks up at him with watery eyes and a wobbly smile, and sits beside him. “You also mean a lot to me,” Yugyeom continues, filling Bambam’s bowl with the sweet smelling soup, “And I know we’re still young, but–”

“You mean a lot to me, too,” Bambam interrupts, sniffling even as he dips his spoon into the soup and takes a sip. Another cry spills from his lips, and Bambam reaches for Yugyeom’s free hand, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you, Yugyeom, thank you so much.”

Bambam picks up his spoon again and continues eating, smiling despite the tears in his eyes. Yugyeom can’t help but watch him for a moment, his expression quiet and thoughtful. He almost becomes lost in his thoughts until Bambam nudges him, a small smile on his lips. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom nods his head, as a warm, comfortable feeling settles in his chest. “Yeah, I’m great.” 

Bambam beams at him and Yugyeom quickly smiles back, before tasting the dish himself. He almost jumps in surprise at how good it tastes, the sweet coconut milk complimenting the spicy undertones and fresh herbs. He reminds himself to text Mrs. Bhuwakul later and to thank her for the amazing recipe, especially the way she carefully went over each step, making sure that it was the perfect meal for a perfect date.

They each have another helping and a half, stomachs pleasantly full and their minds sleepy. Bambam thanks him once again as they clean up, Yugyeom washing the dishes while Bambam dries and puts them away. Yugyeom briefly wonders if they spend too much time together, based on Bambam’s familiarity with his kitchen – “Babe, the extra soap is under the sink.” – but dismisses the thought as Bambam stands beside him, bumping his hip against Yugyeom’s with a teasing smile.

“What?” he asks, eyeing the damp towel in Bambam’s hands warily. 

Bambam continues to smile, blinking those long lashes innocently. Yugyeom isn’t fooled, though, and notices the way Bambam begins to tighten his hold around the towel. In response, he adjusts his grip on the sink handle, ready to fire back.

Bambam seems to falter for a second, as if he’s weighing the pros and cons in his mind. Apparently, the pros win, because Bambam released the towel onto Yugyeom’s side with a loud _whack_ , causing Yugyeom to flinch and release a spray of water onto the boy’s face.

“Oh my god!” Bambam screams and begins to wildly assault him with the towel, laughing and choking on the water that Yugyeom continues to spray him with. Within minutes, the boys are soaked and laughing hysterically, nearly collapsing in each other’s arms. “Surrender, surrender!” Bambam cries out and holds the towel above his head, his hair plastered to his head and eyes rimmed in smudged makeup.

Yugyeom drops the extended hose back into the sink and giggles, shaking his head. “You better help me clean this up before my Appa gets home,” he says to Bambam, who snickers in response, but grabs a fresh towel nonetheless, and quickly helps Yugyeom mop up the mess.

Once the kitchen has been returned to their normal state, Yugyeom opens his mouth to ask _what do you wanna do now?_ , when Bambam beats him to the punch. “Wanna watch some ridiculous drama on mute and adlib over the actors again?”

Yugyeom whispers an excited _yasss_ under his breath, before taking Bambam by the hand and bringing him into the living room. The rest of their evening is spent mocking dramas on the TV, using strange voices to make up insane stories, about aliens and torrid love affairs and something with a dog.

It’s perfect, and Yugyeom knows he’ll remember this day for a long time.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is in love and life couldn't be better.
> 
> (underage drinking and sexual content. using the mildly dubious consent tag as extra precaution).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on twitter @bambams_heels.  
> I also post more on my tumblr (hotfruits.tumblr.com), so check that out too ^^v

“Are you sure we have to go?” Yugyeom asks Bambam once more, their hands clasped as they cross the street. Bambam rolls his eyes, which are lined in black eyeliner and glittery eyeshadow, and continues to tug him along. “I thought you didn’t like Jungkook!”

“I like him more than I like your whiny ass right now,” Bambam shoots back, but with no real malice in his voice. He sighs and turns to face Yugyeom, looping his arm around the taller boy’s shoulders; even with his black heeled boots, Yugyeom still towers over him. “Babe, when the coolest guy in school invites you over for a party, don’t question it,” he takes a step closer to Yugyeom, looking up at him with mischievous eyes, “And don’t deny me this opportunity to show off how sexy my boyfriend is, okay?”

Yugyeom blushes, still unused to the idea that anyone – especially Bambam, who looks gorgeous in his skinny black jeans and tight, lacy shirt – would find him sexy. “Okay,” he shyly nods, accepting Bambam’s enthusiastic peck, before they untangle themselves and continue their journey down the road.

They arrive at Jungkook’s house, which is surprisingly quiet, until Yerin leads them downstairs. As they descend into the basement, a loud bass penetrates the air and Bambam smiles at him over his shoulder, clearly excited. “Have fun, cuties!” Yerin coos at them, swatting their behinds as she returns to her post upstairs.

Bambam opens the basement door and Yugyeom’s jaw drops, his eyes widening at the insanity that lays before him. “C’mon!” Bambam drags him into the room, waving hello to Jimin and her friends – who are sitting together on the floor, their red cups filled with a clear, shimmery liquid – and to Jungkook, who holds a beer in one hand and Dahyun in the other, the two of them sharing giggles and heart eyes.

“Hey guys!” Bambam shouts as they approach, and the couple break apart to give him and Yugyeom a quick hug, before resuming their previous stance. “Kookie, this party is awesome!”

“Thanks man,” Jungkook replies, his tone surprisingly cool and even, despite the red hue of his cheeks and the slight sway in his stance. He appears to be leaning heavily on Dahyun, who just giggles and buries her face in his chest, the ends of her hair frizzy and sweat-dampened.

Bambam elbows Yugyeom in the side, who glances over at him, his eyes questioning. Bambam snickers and gestures towards the couple, as if to say _‘oh my god, look how drunk they are!’_ Yugyeom chuckles in response and takes Bambam by the elbow, leading him away from Jungkook and Dahyun and into the makeshift kitchen, where bottles of spirits line the counter, along with chasers and bottles of beers. “Do you want a drink?”

Yugyeom moves to grab a beer, while Bambam begins to prepare a screwdriver for himself, heavy on the orange juice and light on the vodka. “I don’t want to get drunk,” he explains, as Yugyeom watches him, slowly sipping on his beer, “Just a little buzzed. You?”

Yugyeom nods, relieved that he and Bambam are on the same page. “Yeah, sounds good,” he agrees, and for the next twenty minutes, the couple make idle chat as they sip at their drinks, until Yugyeom’s bottle is empty and so is Bambam’s cup.

He definitely feels…more or less the same, except for the warmness that now dances along his veins. He grins and looks over at Bambam, who is watching the makeshift dance floor with interest, a slight flush on his tanned cheeks. “You wanna dance?” he asks, reaching for Bambam’s hand and lacing their fingers together, despite the clunky rings they both wear.

Before he can even blink, Yugyeom finds himself on the dance floor, with Bambam pressing their bodies together. His arms move to envelope the smaller boy, while Bambam’s arms loop around his neck, pulling him down and even closer, if possible. “Is this okay?” Bambam asks breathlessly, as they begin to sway in time with the music.

Maybe it’s the beer, or the way Bambam is dressed (or the fact that he realized, not long after their one month anniversary, that he’s completely in love with this beautiful boy), that gives him the confidence to reply with a whispered _yes_ and to grind his hips against Bambam’s. Bambam responds with a quiet whimper, his fingernails digging into the soft skin of Yugyeom’s shoulders, and so Yugyeom does it again, if only to hear that sweet sound once more.

Bambam doesn’t disappoint, and his whimpers begin to fill Yugyeom’s ears, clouding his mind and sending his thoughts to a very, very dangerous place, a place he’s tried to ignore ever since they started dating. He was always worried about going too fast, about hurting Bambam – or getting hurt in return – but now, those concerns begin to fly out the window as Bambam begins to reciprocate, twisting his body around until his back is pressed against Yugyeom’s chest.

Yugyeom adjusts his grasp, so that his hands are settled on Bambam’s hips, his thumbs tucking into the unused belt loops. “Still okay?” he thinks to ask a moment later, their situation becoming very precarious, very fast.

Bambam looks over his shoulder and up at Yugyeom, his chin tilting upwards and lips pursed for a kiss. Yugyeom captures the plump lips within his own, tasting the cherry flavored gloss along his tongue. He can feel Bambam moaning into the kiss, as his hands wind up and into Yugyeom’s hair, tugging on the gelled locks.

He breaks the kiss with a gasp, panting hotly against Bambam’s mouth. He can vaguely hear someone – he’s pretty sure it’s Chaeyoung – shout at them to get a room, and Yugyeom thinks that’s a brilliant idea. Bambam seems to share his sentiment, if by the way he’s grabbing Yugyeom’s hand and hurrying them out of the basement and into the bathroom upstairs, which is thankfully unoccupied.

Yugyeom locks the door just as Bambam jumps onto the counter, his legs spread and opened for Yugyeom. He quickly settles himself in the available space, their clothed erections straining against each other, and Yugyeom pauses, breathing heavily as he gazes down at his boyfriend.

“Are you sure?” he asks, unwilling to go any further until he hears Bambam’s consent.

“Absolutely,” Bambam gasps, his fingers gripping the sheer material of Yugyeom’s shirt and using it to pull him closer. Their lips are nearly touching, when he continues, “God, Yugyeom, you have no idea how much I want you.”

“I think I can guess,” he teases, bringing a hesitant hand to the bulge in Bambam’s skinny jeans. He presses down on it with the heel of his palm and watches, amazed, as Bambam throws his head back, a loud whimper escaping from his mouth and echoing in the bathroom. He does it again, testing these new waters, and feels satisfied with the results. “How far?”

“Not,” he gasps, shivering in pleasure, “All the way, but maybe,” he bites down on his lip, his sharp teeth piercing the flesh and bringing a speck of blood to the surface. His tongue darts out to lick it up and Yugyeom can’t look away, mesmerized by the boy in front of him, “Hand stuff?”

“That sounds perfect,” Yugyeom responds, and that’s enough for the dam to break, as Yugyeom and Bambam quickly unzip their jeans and push the tight material down each other’s thighs, along with their underwear. They take a moment to admire each other, quietly swearing as their chest heaves and their erections throb, desperate for attention.

Bambam makes the first move, his delicate fingers wrapping around Yugyeom’s cock. Even though he grips him just a tad too tight, it’s still the most amazing feeling in the world, and Yugyeom is quick to reciprocate. It’s different, the way Bambam feels in his hand, slimmer than his own but still just as hot. He pauses for a moment and withdraws his hand, using some of the hand lotion on the sink to slick it up. Bambam copies him and when they grasp each other again, it’s with much more ease, their palms sliding along each other’s lengths.

Yugyeom hunches forward and rests his forehead against Bambam’s, their breaths mingling as their orgasms build. It’s probably embarrassing, how quick they finish in each other’s hands, but Yugyeom can’t find it in himself to care. Instead, he reaches for the nearest washcloth and wipes his hand on it, before handing it to Bambam. Once their hands are cleaned, Bambam tangles his fingers in Yugyeom’s hair and brings him down for a kiss, their lips moving in a soft, unhurried dance. Yugyeom loses himself in the feeling, his hands squeezing Bambam’s waist as his nerves buzz and his heart soars in his chest.

“Kunpimook,” the name slips out in a whisper, spoken against Bambam’s swollen lips. “I love you,” he says into the kiss, opening his eyes and finding himself locked in Bambam’s gaze.

“Yeah?” Bambam asks as he pulls away, adoration in his eyes and happiness in his smile.

Yugyeom nods, suddenly feeling shy, until Bambam kisses him again and mumbles against his lips, “I love you, too.”

Yugyeom smiles so big it actually hurts his face, but he’s too relieved and overjoyed to care. Bambam, the first person he’s ever loved _(like that)_ , loves him back! He’s so happy that he could scream, but instead settles for peppering Bambam’s face in tiny kisses, despite the smaller boy’s attempts to push him away.

“Gyeommie,” Bambam whines with a giggle, weakly smacking Yugyeom’s chest. “Oh my god, you weirdo, stop it!”

“But I love you,” Yugyeom replies cutely, his lips set in an exaggerated pout. Bambam rolls his eyes and kisses the pout away, before jumping down from the counter and fixing his appearance. Yugyeom joins him, tucking his shirt back into his skinny jeans and smoothing out the pieces of his hair that are standing up.

Just as Bambam finishes reapplying his lip gloss, a knock on the door interrupts their quiet moment, making the boys jump. They exit the bathroom – Yugyeom with a blush, his eyes on the floor – and ignore Taehyung’s giggles. “Nice!” he calls after them, clapping as they turn the corner and head back downstairs.

“Oh my god, that freak is going to tell everyone,” Yugyeom groans, not liking the prospect of unwanted attention. Bambam, however, smirks as he slips his hand into Yugyeom’s back pocket, drawing everyone’s eyes on them.

“Let them talk,” he says, his voice dripping with confidence. “We’re gorgeous and in love. They can’t hurt us.”

“Yeah,” Yugyeom continues to blush, but feels his nerves slowly settling, “Yeah, that’s right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next part of this series will explore Jinyoung/Nayeon's relationship, and Markson too. Plus more 2Jae <3


End file.
